DxD: The Dragon of Imitation
by TheGRproject
Summary: Issei gained a power, it's called the Imitation Gear, which has the ability to copy the power / ability of each / everything it touches. Also it can absorb the powers of a Dragon, whether alive or sealed in a Sacred Gear. Rated M. Non-perverted/Intelligent/Powerful Issei. Issei x Raynare (without harem). THE REWRITE OF "The Forgotten Heavenly Dragon"


**Chapter ONE. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own Highschool DxD.  
**

 **The rewrite of "The Forgotten Heavenly Dragon"**

 **Enjoy! ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The awakening of the Dragon God**

* * *

 _Hundreds of years before the Great War... Two Dragons, a Black one and a Gold one... two Dragons which are called Gods and the most powerful creatures... they once fought with each other. However, none of them survived the duel. The only thing left of them are two jewels, a pure black and a shiny gold jewel..._

* * *

Issei POV

* * *

Hyoudou Issei - that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise". I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. My whole life was boring. At the school I'm quite the quiet and shy guy, I have two good friends, Matsuda and Motohama... well they are really perverted, unlike them I don't like to spy on girls who are dressing up... However, something really beautiful happened to a guy like me...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The lessons ended, so of course I left the school ground. As always I walked to my house passing over a bridge.

"Excuse me..." Suddenly I heard a voice... I turned my head and I saw a beautiful girl with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. That girl... I saw her several times before.

"You're Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?"

"Umm, yes" I replied her.

Is it a dream? How is it possible that such beauty spoke to me?

"My name is Yuuma Amano and... umm..."

"...Is there anything you need?"

"Umm, well, are you going out with anyone?"

"...I'm not" I replied.

"That's great!...umm, will you go out with me?"

"Eh? What did you say just now?"

Did she... Is something wrong with my ears...?

"I-I have seen you pass this place for a while now and umm... I... P-Please go out with me!"

...A confession from a beautiful girl! I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who never had a girlfriend, it was like a dream come true.

"...Okay" I smiled happily.

"Really? That's great! So could you go on a date with me?"

"Date...?"

"Yeah. This Saturday, are you alright with that?"

"Yes, of course" I smiled again.

"Thank goodness. Then, see you later!" She smiled.

"Yes, see you later..." I waved her, I was still shocked by this.

* * *

End of the Flashback

* * *

Yes, a miracle certainly did occur! I was confessed to! From a beautiful girl! I guy like me has a girlfriend and she is a black-haired beauty! She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. More important is that today is Saturday, the day of our first date! I was excited, I dressed in the best clothes I had and left my house... I arrived at the meeting spot three hours ahead of time, well it was twelve o'clock, we have an appointment for fifteenth o'clock. I counted up to a hundred girls who wore glasses walking past in front of me. I looked at my watch it is already fifteenth o'clock... I can see her, she is walking here!

"Umm, sorry for being late..."

"Don't worry, I also just got here" I smiled.

We walked while holding hands... I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with my beautiful girlfriend! After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, Yuuma was eating her chocolate parfait... It's late already, we are in the town park. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us. Yuuma let go of my hand and she stood before the fountain.

"I had a lot of fun today" Yuuma smiled while having the fountain behind her. Damn! She is so cute... The sunset which is behind her gave a great atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

...This is it, this must be it! The smell of my breath! Checked! Ohh, my heart is beating so fast!

"Uh, w-what is the w-wish you want?"

Aaaaagh, I'm so excited! Yuuma smiled at me.

"Will you die for me?"

...Eh? What was that...?

"Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

"Will you die for me?" She clearly said it again. While she was laughing.

 _Flap_

Black wings appear from her back and her clothes changed into a black... S&M outfit. Eh? Certainly Yuuma is cute like an angel, but... Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child" Yuuma's voice sounds very cold.

"Eh? What is-"

Something appeared in her right hand... it looks like a spear, is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something... she threw it into my direction, something hurts... This...

"Agh!" I yelled, it hurts!

M-My body got pierced by that. I spat with blood and I fell to the ground, the spear disappeared... it left a huge hole in my body... I touched my stomach...my hand is red...crimson red. It reminds me of a crimson-haired girl at school... and every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson hair... Wait, why I'm thinking about it now? ... I was still looking at my hand it's whole covered in crimson blood... Blood pours down to the ground... everywhere... blood.

"Sorry, you were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you"

Sacred... what...? I don't know about what is she talking... My vision started to get black... no, I'm losing consciousness...?

I was looking at Yuuma... suddenly something appeared near her right ear... it was something like a silver magic-circle...

"What? Really?" It's look like she is talking with someone using this circle...

"Sorry, it seems that I made a mistake, you are just a worthless human without any power. So, sorry that you have to die like this" She smiled and... flew away.

I'm going to die like this? ... Agh... I'm going to sleep now right? Yes this will be nice... I tilted my head to the right.. I saw something... it is a jewel? Why a black jewel is lying on the ground? It wasn't here before... I pulled my right hand toward this jewel, I grabbed it.

"Ahh!"

What? Suddenly my body was covered in a black light!

* * *

 **Next day, morning.**

* * *

"Agh!" I opened my eyes, bed? I'm in my bed? But I was dying, that park and! Wait, I looked at my wound, nothing! What happened? I noticed something... Next to me that black jewel was lying... Why is it here? And what exactly happened yesterday? I need to check it! But first I have to get change my clothes, they are torn and stained with blood. I dressed myself into new clothes. And something more, that jewel I think that I need to take it with me. I hid it into my pocket, and walked downstairs.

"Oh Ise, where were you yesterday?" Said my mother.

"Sorry mom, I will say you later. I'm in hurry"

I left my house and walked towards that park. After a few minutes I was on the spot, I looked at the ground.. blood. Here I was lying yesterday, nobody is around. Suddenly a black feather drops in front of me. Is it a feather of a crow?

"Aren't you the human who was killed by Raynare by mistake?" I voice!

I slowly turned myself. The person who I saw in front of me is a man dressed in a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora and he has black wings growing out of his back! He said Raynare? Does he mean Yuuma...?

"You know too much, so I will make sure that you will die" He smiled and created something in his right hand! That glowing spear again! He threw it!

"Guah!" I pierced my stomach! Again! It hurts! I spat with blood and knelt. The black jewel fell out of my pocket and rolled over on the ground... This isn't a dream, right? I can't die! I tried to get up but I wasn't able... I fell to the ground. My vision started to get black again..., I grabbed that jewel... nothing... I'm losing consciousness...

* * *

Where I am? I'm dead? Everything is black...

 **(Do you want to die?)**

Eh? What a question is that? Of course not...

 **(Do you want power?)**

Huh? I'm not sure... What a kind of power?

 **(A power by which you will live)**

Yes...

 **(Good answer)**

But w-what I need to do?

 **(You need to smash the jewel)**

What?

* * *

I opened my eyes. A dream or what? Wait I'm lying on the ground! I'm in the park! The wound is still here but I don't feel any pain.

"Uh? You are still alive? You are really stubborn... This spear will kill you for sure!" That man is here too, he created another spear in his hand.

Smash the jewel... I looked at the jewel, it's shining in a black light! I grabbed it, but how I can smash it? Wait I need to think...I stood up and threw it to the ground with all my strength! And nothing!

"What are you doing?"

I grabbed the jewel again and looked around, a stone! This should work. I grabbed the stone in my other hand and slapped them together with all my strength!

 _DOOOOOOOOOON!_

I dropped the stone and from the smashed jewel a black light came out and covered my left arm!

"What is happening?" Asked the man.

I don't know! Wait, something is forming on my arm! This is... a gauntlet! A black gauntlet with a dark gray jewel! Also I noticed that the wound on my stomach disappeared!

"What is this?" Asked the man again. "Well, who cares, die!" He threw the spear towards me.

I pulled the gauntlet up and blocked it. The spear disappeared and something happened.

 _ **(Imitation!)**_

A voice came out from that gauntlet and the gray jewel changed color to red and began to shine. A glowing purple spear appeared in my left hand it looked this same like his spear, beyond the color.

"What? How!" He yelled and created another spear.

I threw my spear in his direction! He got pierced by that! The purple spear disappeared and blood gushed from his wound.

"Y-You!"

He fell to the ground lifeless. The jewel wasn't shining anymore but it has still the red color. What is that?

 **(I was right...)**

Huh? A voice... it came from the gauntlet again.

 **(Others who have tried using the gauntlet died after a few seconds)**

What?!

 **(After such a long time since I was sealed in this jewel... you are the first human who is able to use this power...)**

"But what is this? And who are you?" I asked.

 **(My name is Vawner, the Black Dragon God of Imitation. And this gauntlet is the manifestation of my power, you can call it the Imitation Gear, it has the ability to copy the power or ability of each or everything it touches. Also it can absorb the powers of a Dragon, whether alive or sealed in a Sacred Gear)**

Sacred Gear... Yuuma was talking something about it... "What is a Sacred Gear?"

 **(Well boy, you can call this gauntlet a Sacred Gear)**

"That purple spear... it was this gauntlet power?"

 **(Yes, you touched that spear so you could copy it)**

I was looking at the gauntlet, suddenly the jewel changed color again... from red to dark gray.

"Agh!" What happened? My body! I knelt! It feels heavy and-!

"Guah!" I spat with blood! Why?

 **(My power exerts a heavy burden on your body... also If you will use it too much you will probably die)**

What? Uh I think that I lose consciousness...

* * *

 **◄End of chapter one►**

 **Please write what you are thinking about it, also please write your suggestions about the power of the Golden Dragon (because I have no idea for now :P).**  
 **Suggestions about future chapters are also welcomed.**  
 **As I said the pairing is Issei x Raynare but it will take some chapters.**


End file.
